Trouble in Paradise
by xMrsxNejixHyugax
Summary: What happens when Tenten hears that Sakura and Neji are dating...and sees proof? Is it real or not? !Takes place in the Naruto Gang series!::Read and Review, please::


Tenten shot her a skeptical glance. "What?" Hinata asked, furrowing her eyebrow. "Neji – with _Sakura_? At a coffee shop?" Hinata nods furiously. She wasn't one to gossip, but since Tenten was her closest friend, she had to let her know the truth. Hinata could start to see that Tenten was…jealous. "I can't believe it! Fuck!" she swore, accidentally banging her elbow to the desk. "I swear, I wouldn't have told you but because you're his girlfriend…" Hinata trailed off, hesitantly – was it a good idea in the _first _place to tell Tenten? "Hinata, thanks for letting me know," She sighed wearily, shaking her head. "I'm sure it's nothing, though," she rushed in. The shy girl felt sorry for her – Tenten already had enough on her plate for this week. "'Kay, see ya around." She walks off, leaving Tenten sitting with on the desk with her hands covering her eyes. Hinata hears her mumble, "Ja ne."

"She'll never know." The 3 words don't gently pang Tenten's heart. They scratch it. And yes, Tenten has stooped to spy on her boyfriend. She over hears this conversation after 4th period – and, with a small peek around the corner of the hallway, Tenten spots her boyfriend and Sakura – unnervingly close. "Okay – so, Wednesday, after school, right? I'm sending Ino to stall her." Tenten almost – _almost _runs around the corner to shout, no, scream – "Neji Hyuga! You traitor! Sakura Haruno! You skank, you bitch! Cheating on me, huh? Going on a date, while thinking I don't know?" Tenten bites her lip in frustration, then she quietly clings to her binder and books – a shield in front of her heart – and walks slow, careful, deliberate steps, away from her friend and away from the boy she loves.

"…And so now, I think Neji's cheating on me!" Hinata looked at Tenten incredulously. "H-hai…d-demo…doesn't Sakura like Sasuke?" Tenten screams into her pillow to let her frustration out. "GOD!" Then, sighing heavily, she says, "Yeah, that's what I thought…but obviously that ditz Haruno just wants all the boys to herself…" Muttering dark thoughts, Tenten looked to Hinata. "I-I don't think we should turn on Sakura j-just because she was talking w-with Neji, Tenten," Hinata cautiously comments. Uh-oh. Wrong move. "Turn? _Turn?_ Hinata- they're _dating behind my back, _for god's sake- and aren't you on my side? " Hinata quickly scrambles for forgiveness – "I-I am on your side, Tenten, but hear me out, please! They were just talking!" Tenten cracked her knuckles, straining not to shout. "Please- just- go," she says, in a pained voice, restrainingly. Hinata sees she can do no more for her friend, bows her head, and quietly goes out the front door.

"Hey Tenten!" Neji waves as he passes her in the hallway, and hurries to catch up with Sakura in front. Frowning, Tenten says, "Hello, Hyuga." Neji doesn't catch the surname placement, and proceeds to chat with Sakura, or as Tenten calls her, Skank. Neji whispers, "You think she knows what we're doing?" Tenten tightens her grip on the textbook she's holding – strangling it, almost. "You know," Tenten says loudly, "I can _hear_ you, Neji!" Neji turns around so fast –he whips his long ponytail into a person. "Hey, watch it!" the female angrily says. Neji's surprised – "You _know_?" Tenten responds tightly, "Of course I know! I wouldn't be so daft as to- RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!" The 2nd bell trilled. Neji looked at Tenten, and Tenten looked at Neji, and then she walked off to class, leaving a very confused Neji Hyuga.

"Gotta talk to Sasuke," said Tenten during Math. She corned the smirking Uchiha and retorts, "So you know, huh? About Sakura and Neji?" Sasuke rearranges his smirk into a smile. "Of course I know. How am I not SUPPOSED to know? You know?" Tenten struggles to keep her jaw from dropping. "You _know_? And you're OK with it? Okay with them _dat-_" "Tenten, what is this? Study Hall? No talking with Uchiha." Ordered the Study Hall teacher, exasperated. "But-I-" "Tenten," she orders dangerously. "Dammit," Tenten whispered, as she turned around. '_Neji and Sakura are dating, and Sasuke's okay with it? What on earth is going on here? '_  
"Hinata, do you _know_ something?" asks Tenten over the phone after school. There's an uncomfortable silence - a pause, then Hinata stutters, "N-No, T-Tenten." Following this deniable phrase is another uncomfortable silence - finally to be broken by Hinata. "Y-Yes, t-there is something I-I know, b-but I-I'm n-not supposed t-to tell." Bleeeeeep. Tenten looks at the phone. For the first time in history, Hinata Hyuga has hung up on her.

"Today's the day!" sang Sakura to Neji, with Tenten crossing her eyes. "I can _still _hear you, goddamnit!" Ugh, it was just – so – _sick _ how Sakura counted down the days, hours, minutes, and even, mayhap, _seconds _until her date with Neji was. "Tenten-" began Neji, but was rudely cut off by a loud "Shhhhh!" from Sakura. "What's the point? She knows anyway," Neji said bitterly. Sakura waved a manicured hand. "So? She should know! It's public news!" Sakura flashed a cheeky smile in front of Tenten. At lunch, Tenten dragged herself to sit with Neji and the gang.

"I-" she announced, wanting to say, '_I love you Neji Hyuga! How could you do this to me? You're one of my best friends, Sakura Haruno! You know he's my boyfriend! I trusted you!' _but couldn't bring herself to say it. Instead she said lamely, "I'm going to buy a soda." As she slumped over the cafeteria counter, mumbling, "Grape soda, please," the chipper elderly cafeteria lady smiled. "A dollar and fifty-cents, please! And why the glum face?" Tenten sighed audibly. She didn't know why this lady who she had never met wanted to butt into her business. But it would feel good to belt out something to someone who didn't know what was happening. "My boyfriend is cheating on me with my best friend," Tenten sighed again, sadly. She passed the dollar and two quarters to the wrinkled hand, while the cafeteria lady clucked sympathetically. "Don't worry dear, I'm sure that's not the case," she crooned. Tenten felt like shouting. _'What do you know about boyfriends? HUH? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT A BOY THAT YOU LOVE SO MUCH THAT IT HURTS INSIDE TO SEE HIM WITH YOUR FRIEND? YOUR VERY BEST FRIEND? _Then Tenten sighed and started to walk back to the lunch table – where people she loved were waiting, where people she didn't want to see right now were there. "These times may be very hard for you and your friends," said the lunch lady very quietly. "I know you're a bit young for love, but if you're sure that this is the boy you love, let him go. And see if he comes back. It's a risk you have to take," she said, with a small, sad smile on her face. "My husband died years ago from cancer. He told me, "The time will come when we see each other again. Don't worry." My daughter and son are in college and they barely come home." "I-"began Tenten. She wasn't sure why the cafeteria lady was telling her all this. "But still, I put on a brave front. We're in the same boat, that we are. But we learn to go through these stages of pain. Tell him the truth." "Thank you," smiled Tenten. The knot in her stomach was a great deal lesser. "My name's Charlotte, if you need to talk, I'm here." Tenten grinned. "I'm Tenten. It was nice to meet you." Tenten walked deftly back to her lunch table, her heart not pounding as much anymore. Charlotte was a nice name.

As she neared her table, she saw Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Neji looking at her expectantly. Then, her eyes followed the length of the table and saw a cake. A delicate, green-blue frosted cake, with M&Ms, her favorite candies, sprinkled all over. The blue icing read, 'Happy Birthday Tenten! We wish you a.' Naruto saw her staring, and explained sheepishly, "The cake store guy couldn't fit in everything. Still, hope you like it!" Tenten cocked her head in confusion. All of a sudden, Sakura's soprano voice belted out, "Happy Birthday!" Tenten froze. Her birthday! That was what Neji and Sakura were talking about. They _weren't _dating after all! The rest of the gang joined in and sang. Neji rose suddenly, and gave Tenten a delicate kiss on her mouth. "Happy Birthday Tenten," Neji whispered in her ear. Tenten wanted to cry. Neji was being so nice to her, and so was Sakura, when she thought that they were dating behind their back. "Thank you," she whispered, as she blew out the candles, and cut everyone a slice of cake. Everyone pretended not to notice the visible tears in her eyes until Naruto said, "Tenten, why are you crying?" Sakura immediately kicked Naruto's foot under the table. "Ow!" he protested. "I'm not crying, I just have dust in my eye," managed Tenten, laughing. The Naruto gang smiled, while an elderly lady looked on through the doorway.


End file.
